


As You Wish

by AKIRA0116



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKIRA0116/pseuds/AKIRA0116
Summary: 2014年開始舊文。不時R18注意。一般人和殺手的故事。
Relationships: 凱斯·格特／伊娃





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 舊文。  
> 2014-3-14日常題材練習

「下一節課會做第二次的隨堂測驗，請各位同學回去準備。好，今天就上到這裏，下課。」  
「老師，可以把這一節課的課外資料發給我嗎？我想回家作參考複習。」  
「好呀沒問題，我今天晚上發給你。」  
憨厚的笑容，彎成新月般的眼睛，厚厚的鏡片再襯上老成的髮髻，「老女人」大概是每個學生對她的評價。

「在想什麽呢？『老師』。」大手在她的大腿上遊移，一邊拉動著那煽情至極的襪帶，一邊把伊人壓在自己身下。  
「沒什麼，想起回去後要傳點資料給學生而已。」紅唇輕輕張動著，纖指深埋在流瀉在床上的長髮，那襪帶是她故意從早上開始就穿著的，以方便進行今晚的任務。

「給我專心點……」用不著抬頭，憑著身體的感覺，她知道很快要完結了。  
她在心中計算著男人前進的速度，不情願地依著他的律動作反應。  
「嗯……哈……快了……」

手伸到雪白枕頭下。

男人埋頭在她的胸前，汗從他的額頭、頸脖不停滑落到她的鎖骨上。

瞳孔中倒映出寒刺的白光。

「哈……哈……！」灼熱感從身體深處傳出，熱流一道接一道灌進來。

就在男人高潮的同時，冰冷的匕首狠狠的從背後刺進他的左胸。  
鮮血飛濺。  
雪白的床單染成一片殷紅。

伸手把他從自己的身體抽離，小心地下床。她的手全是熾熱的鮮血。  
「嘖。」嘀咕了一聲，她一把拉起地上的黑色大衣，裹起一絲不掛的身體。  
血不斷從傷口中湧出來，她看了看床上的屍體，頭也不回的走出房間。

「博士？我好了，快點派車來接我，我還要回去備課。對了，別忘了替我收拾收拾。」

裹緊領子，烏黑長髮飄逸於空中，慢慢融進城市深沉的黑夜中。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 舊文。  
> 2014-3-14日常題材練習系列文  
> 2015-6-18午間短打

「若您願意讀一讀這篇拙作，這會是我的榮幸。」

接過兒子滿是一百分以及排名全級第一的成績單，威廉‧格特的父親露出和兒子一樣友善而帶有一點天真的笑容，從皺皺的帆布袋中取出一份稿件，遞給坐在他對面的，兒子的班主任。

他在進入班房前有禮地脫下頭上的闊邊草帽，把取身帶著的維生工具──一把掃帚和一袋子的清潔工具放在門外，理了理衣領才鞠躬微笑走進來。

除卻他的有點不修邊幅的儀容的衣著外，他的確可以排入伊娃所接觸過的，最有禮儀紳士的第三位。

「當然，請容我讀完後讓威廉轉交給你，格特先生。」

她露出職業性的微笑，接過稿件，不，在學校，她的身份是凯倫老師。

儘管近來任務繁重，但她實在不願意對那個孩子氣地期待老師評價的笨拙笑容說任何一句拒絕的說話，她只好在清理了第六街老頭子的手下窩點後，靜靜地坐在隔壁大廈天台吹著風來讀。

那是個以小動物為主角的短故事，用詞很淺白，有些像是小學學生用的字眼，有許多文法錯誤，甚至有些生字串錯了，但從紙上擦了一遍又一遍的痕跡看來，格特先生很認真很努力地寫了這篇文章，就為了能趕在領成績單這天交給她。

「和威廉一樣，是個認真的好孩子呢。」

她在之後出席了中心城的酒會，毒殺了市長的情婦，結束今天的任務，連據點也沒回就回了家休息。

她在之後的學校假期用紅筆替這個小故事加了一點評語和字詞修改，還在空白處畫了她對主角小白兔和小箭豬的預想圖。

她打算明天讓威廉轉交給父親，另外，在裏面夾了一張博士送給她的書店優惠卡。

六小時後，她接到哭喊著的威廉的電話，讓她趕緊到雅堤醫院。

病床上躺著差不多被紗布包裹著全身的，格特先生。

昨天早上把稿件珍而重之的交給她的那雙手，如今只剩左手，右手手掌被齊腕截去。

旁邊的病床，躺著早而哭至昏厥的，他的兒子，她的學生。

「請問是凯倫小姐嗎？那孩子說他沒有其他親人了，只能打電話請你來了。」

她看著威廉顫抖著抓著床單的右手，格特先生被紗布纏著被燒得焦黑的左手。

辦理好住院手續後，她打了一通電話。

兩小時後，她血洗了第四街後巷。

因為威廉那孩子醒了過來，她為了安撫他花了點時間，不然可以更快的。

伊娃從沒在任務以外的情況下殺過任何一個人，從來，沒有。

這並不是博士，甚至是任何一個僱兵組織會刻意訂下的規條。

但由她全身濺滿鮮血，被帶回來的那一天開始，從來，沒有，她只會對任務對象下手。

這是她的信條。

今天，她為一個無辜父親和他無助的兒子，打破了她的信條。

她甚至把那帶頭生事的那個的右手手掌，活生生的齊腕切斷。

「如果你還記得五小時前在第四街被你料理的那個清道夫，你一定會同意我現在做的事並不是那麼十惡不赦。」

「對吧。」

她很寬容地，在最後多送了他一個笑容。

像惡魔一樣，令人不寒而慄。

然後在血泊中頭也不回地離開了。

回到醫院，她驚奇地發現博士和維特都在。

「伊娃，我替他注射了點增生液，那會令他的皮膚復元得快些好些。」

「去沖個澡吧，血腥味對孩子不好。」

維特帶來了她的衣服，還有孩子和病人住院需要的物品，和博士悄悄離開。

她沖了個涼，為了洗去血腥味還特意洗了好幾次手。

回到病房的時候，她看見窗外掛著碩大的明亮的滿月。

她看了看威廉，替他擦去渾身的汗，把博士帶來的布偶放在他懷裏，蓋好被子。

病人的心跳透過儀器傳出機械般的聲音。

「一切都會好的。」

她打開隨身帶著的唱片機，伸手拉著格特先生僅餘的一隻手，坐在椅上緩緩入睡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't let nobody hurt you,  
> won't let no one break your heart  
> And even though you want to, just try to never grow up  
> Oh, don't you ever grow up  
> Oh, never grow up, just never grow up


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 舊文。  
> 2014-3-14日常題材練習系列文  
> 2015-6-18午間短打系列文  
> 原名《Coupling》  
> Coupling設定參照自動畫BUDDY COMPLEX。

凱斯·格特發現伊娃身份的那天，正值兩人同居後渡過的第三個威廉生日的前一天。

更糟糕的是，那次任務是必定會被劃分成深夜加鎖成人頻道節目的色誘──儘管是伊娃常用的技巧，但真槍實彈在品流複雜的紅燈區暗巷，可算是百年難得一遇。

然而，她再怎麼聰明也想不到，做好萬全準備甚至為避人耳目而稍作易容的自己會被認出來。

即使努力地惡補了數個英語會話和讀寫課程，最後不負所望得到了貿易公司郵件部雜役職位，凱斯仍然無法從腦海中殘留的詞海中選出適當的話來形容他的震驚。

他看著那男人的手在她的胸口遊移，甚至已經拉起了那件魅人的紅色連身裙，伸進那具即使彼此感情已經歷經確認，並同床共枕了快兩年，卻仍如青澀初戀一樣被他呵護著的女性軀體的暗處。

然後他對上了她的眼睛。

只需一剎，他對心裏的猜想下了一個肯定的答案。

「是她。」

下一秒，熾熱血液在空中濺成一瓣瓣絢麗花瓣。

————————————————————

凱斯·格特忘記他是如何回到家的。

他如常替早已入睡的威廉檢查明天要用的課本，預先準備好明早要用的早餐和便當的材料。

然後，他在二人專屬的留言板旁，放下一盒他已經忘了是在什麼時候出現在口袋裏的避孕藥。

在留言便條上寫上，「Eva」。

一旁的小鏡子反射著電燈的微弱光芒，凱斯看向映在鏡中，自己的鏡象。他不自覺的伸出僅存的左手，撥開額前散落的瀏海，撫摸眉毛上方兩道如蜈蚣般糾纏的疤痕。

在心裏把一切歸咎於數小時前的過量酒精，黯然落下淚來。

————————————————————

「凱倫老師，Coupling是什麼意思？」

威廉生日當天的早餐前，他們渡過了一段相對無言的時間。

親自確認秘密已被揭破的過程並不比想像中難熬。

一切都那樣平淡，白如開水，和他的溫順性格十分相宜。

「藥，吃了嗎？」

「衣服上的印跡我你洗乾淨了。」

瞭然於心。

誰也沒有先道明了話，好像這樣下去，就可以把昨晚發生的事當作是一對陌生人在錯誤場合下的偶然遇見。

————————————————————

「還有connective和acception。」

因威廉的發問而從餐盤上重新聚焦起散渙目光的二人對視了一眼，最後還是凱斯先開口。

「威廉是在說前幾天看的機械人動畫嗎？」

「嗯嗯！爸爸知道嗎？每次只要青葉對迪奧說connective，迪奧回答他acception後，機械人就會變得很厲害，馬上就可以打倒壞人！」

發現伊娃疑惑不解地看著手舞足蹈的威廉，凱斯先對威廉的問題作了簡單解答。

「青葉和迪奧會進行連結來打倒敵人對不對？connective和acception就是連結的口訣，青葉提出要求要和迪奧聯繫在一起，如果迪奧願意接受的話就回答青葉，這樣就可以兩個人齊心合力撃倒壞人了。威廉知道Couple的意思對吧，因為連結之後的青葉和迪奧會共同分享對方的知識、感覺、記憶，是一種很親密的關係，所以就會用Coupling這個字來命名。」

他儘量以威廉和沒看過動畫的伊娃都能清楚明白的說法來解說。

「那要怎樣才可以Coupling？我和爸爸，還有老師都可以嗎？」

威廉以熱切的目光注視著兩人。

「可以哦，只要彼此付出百分之百的信任，意志堅定向著共同的目標邁進就可以了哦。」

雖然真正的設定更為複雜，但威廉還是對這個答案感到非常滿意。

「還有，威廉，記住，要付出愛，無論在如何危險和艱難的困境中，都要全心全意的守護對方，像爸爸愛你、守護你那樣，懷著這樣的心，一定沒問題的。」

Coupling,Coupler,Couple.

一直在旁看著父子對話的伊娃發現，凱斯最後的回答，視線是落在她身上的。

被歲月磨鍊得更為沉穩，卻仍是一貫溫柔的視線，卻有哪裏不一樣，在說「愛」的時候。

然而，即便是殺手的敏銳直覺，也無法讓她察覺當中沉澱的一絲異樣。

「我希望爸爸能和老師Coupling！」

剛洗好澡的伊娃頂著沾滴著水珠的濕髮，在廚房處理晚上吃蛋糕用過的餐具，思考著從童真無忌的威廉口中說出的這句話。

她知道凱斯口中的Coupling指的是什麼。

儘管已經過了三年，她仍不願讓他牽涉進那個極險惡極污穢的世界，那不是他善良真誠的心靈所應踏足之地。

所以她一直不願對他坦誠。

而這次意外後，她知道，凱斯在等著她開口，把一切都告訴他，仿如一個卑微的哀求。

————————————————————

回到房間，凱斯罕見的還沒睡。

就坐在床沿，招手讓她過去。

凱斯伸手把她圈抱在懷裏，仔細地用毛巾擦著她已經半乾的頭髮。

罪惡感充斥伊娃的心房。

尤其是看到凱斯知道了她的身份後仍隱忍不發。

「凱斯。」

她喚了他的名字，背靠在那個已經不再像往日那樣單薄，經時間沖刷後變得可靠而牢固的胸膛。

他輕吻在她的髮上，代替回答。

「你沒有什麼要問我嗎？」

她撫著他在增生劑影響下變得些微起伏的左手背皮膚。

小心翼翼。

她感覺著溫熱由後背蔓延至頸窩，他鬆軟的頭髮輕撓著頸項，帶著水氣的呼息撒在她的耳畔。

「無論是如何的你，我都會接受。」

「所以，請你告訴我。我想知道，你的一切。」

放下男人骨氣的緩慢語氣，凱斯‧格特提出了也許是同居以外另一和唯一的請求。

他捉緊她的手。

「Connective,Eva.」

不知是誰的心臟聲，像被衝擊一樣，帶著顫抖地跳動，那樣的鼓動充斥著整個房間。

「Anna.」

「嗯?」

所以她回應了。

「再說一次。」

「Connective,Anna.」

「Acception.」

十指緊扣交纏。

會好好告訴你的。

全部。


End file.
